balismfandomcom-20200216-history
The Battle of the Universe
The Battle of the Universe was the greatest battle between Grüthak and Satab . It went on for 40 years, until Satab defeated The Gatekeepers of Darkness, and killed Grüthak. The Armies Grüthak's Army Grüthak's army consisted of a billion and a half soldiers, who came from all parts of the universe. Most were slaves who had been conquered my his forces. They were located at the mountain high fortress, Vilfruth. His generals were The Gatekeepers of Darkness. Satab's Army Satab's army was a final group of rebels from the far reaches of the universe. They were equal in size, but their training was very poor. Satab also had the Cthulhu. The Akraniiv The Akraniiv were seasoned warriors that hated Grüthak, but were independant. They helped Satab escape from Erunis. The Battle Satab marched his army to Vilfruth, located in Ünokth, the realm of darkness. They met the first wall, where they encountered a barrage of arrows. They retreated, and set up camp out of range from the arrows. A group of ten thousand soldiers broke a hole in the wall, and breached the first wall. Once they entered, Boltron, in the form of a giant crab, destroyed them all. After 40 years of battle, The Gatekeepers of Darkness were called upon the battlefield to finish the battle. Satab summoned Cthulhu, who managed to defeat the Gatekeepers. This forced Grüthak to face Satab. He drew his sword, and Satab drew the Sword of a Thousand Truths. This was the sword of Blinthnaal, the one who gave their father the powers of good and evil. This sword was one of the only things that had the ability to kill one of them. As their swords met, shockwaves staggered all of the soldiers, and all of the beasts. Then, Grüthak summoned a strom of molten steel to rain down upon the battle, friend and foe were both killed by this. This brought Satab down, and as it happened, Cthulhu ripped down the first and second walls, causing millions to storm the fortress. Grüthak then shot pure shadow and hate into the heart of Cthulhu, killing it, and then he began a spell to reanimate the beast to be it's own, and just before the spell was complete, Satab stabbed Grüthak in the back with the sword. The resulting explosion destroyed the entire realm, and killed all but Satab, who returned home, and destroyed all things tied to Grüthak. The Aftermath The resulting explosion caused the intense anount of matter to create a sun, and planets, including Earth. Eventually, The Gatekeepers of Darkness returned to where the battlegrounds once were, and found Earth. They thought it would be a suitible place to put their swords enchanted by Grüthak in his honor. Once they were all placed, a great pyramid rose from the ground, and from it, emerged Jesthor , who, from his eternal purgatory, found infinite knowlege. He was much more powerful, even more powerful than Cvrublishtruplyi. Then, a brillinat explosion occured, seperating Jesthor from his sons, to this day.